Dana Redfield Obession of the Joker
by Nightmarity19
Summary: After Jason's disappearance Dana seeks help from The Joker whom she admires so much that it might kill Bruce Wayne if he doesn't stop this obsession from getting worse
1. Chapter 1 Heroes in Villians

Dana Redfield Obsession of The Joker Part 1 Heroes and Villains

A loud gunshot could be heard from afar as Gordon fired two shots disorienting a criminal before cuffing him and hauling him back to prison.

"I'm getting too old for this," Gordon complained unknowing that Batman stood in front of him.

"I wouldn't say that or at least that's not what Barbera says," Batman said.

Gordon scratched the back of his neck knowing it was the truth however he sliced it.

He nodded.

"Jim you should head home and rest; I think you've had all you can with punks like him," Batman suggested.

"Yea thanks Batman I'll take that in consideration," Gordon replied getting in his car and driving home.

 _I worry about him sometimes but his heart is in the right place_ Batman thought with a little smile as he disappeared into the night.

Joker sat in his secret lair watching some cartoons with a bored look on his face.

"You don't look so jolly Mista J," Harley said stating the obvious.

"Oh Harley you read me so easily you could be a psychic reader or something. I have been trying for weeks to map out a plan to stop Batman but all attempts have come up short," Joker explained his frustrations.

"Well Christmas is around the corner we could do something during the holidays," Harley suggested.

Joker blinked for a few seconds then hugged and kissed Harley before walking over to a sleigh he made himself with his name spray painted on the front, bombs of all kinds and rocket thrusters on the back to power it up.

"Harley my dear you are a genius! Why didn't I think of this before? I had this sleigh for a few months and I never thought to use it until now so now Gotham is going to see Santa Joker's presents! Do be careful children your heads will explode when you see them," Joker said laughing.

"Glad to see your old happy self Mista J," Harley said happily.

Unknowing to them, a girl with short dark green hair stood and watched her hero bask in his glory.

"Whoa that sleigh looks cool," Dana Redfield whispered.

She almost giggled but her cellphone went off making a lot of unwanted noise.

"What was that?" Joker asked walking over to the source of the noise.

As soon as he walked over a corner, the only thing that was there was well nothing which confused Joker.

"Did you see anyone?" Harley asked.

"No I did not Harley but whoever was here they were smart to leave," Joker responded sharply.

That was until he noticed a well drawn picture of him standing over Batman's battered bruised body.

"Whoa that looks awesome," Harley said looking at the detailed drawing.

Joker thought so as well, he nailed it to the front of his sleigh.

"There we go," Joker said wiping his hands.

From another hiding spot Dana smiled that her art pleased the Clown Prince Of Crime himself.

Meanwhile, Bruce read a book in his mansion's living room until his butler Alfred walked in with a look of concern.

"Master Bruce I believe something is on your mind. Would you like to ask me?" Alfred insisted.

"I'll be honest with you Alfred, after what happened to Jason a few months ago when he was with Dana...I get a feeling that she'll follow in Joker's footsteps or worse," Bruce expressed a fear that has been on his mind.

"Sir you know you did everything for Mister Todd. Dana was in love with him yes but do you think he will after her hoping to get Dana back after becoming that dreadful Red Hood?" Alfred asked.

That was a difficult question to answer as Bruce couldn't conjure up an answer to fit that.

Dana walked through the door and went past Bruce and Alfred, proceeded to walk upstairs to take a shower.

"They did have a great love story all things considered but I miss stress Master Bruce that you try to have a talk with her," Alfred suggested.

Bruce nodded.

Alfred left the room to go prepare dinner for the two of them.

Once Dana got out of the shower and put her clothes on she noticed Bruce Wayne walking in her room, that pissed her off a little.

"Dana I know I'm the last person you want to talk about but please understand where I'm coming from," Bruce began to say.

Dana said nothing and just looked at a picture of her and Jason Todd in high school before he became the Red Hood.

"I know you lost him, the Jason you loved but I tried to save him and I'm sorry," Bruce said.

"You let him die! Why didn't you save him or prevented something like this!" Dana shouted with angry tears in her eyes.

"I take full responsibility for what happened but you know as well as I do that Jason was reckless," Bruce said trying to bring a valuable reason.

"I didn't care!" Dana's tears kept flowing down her face.

Bruce stared at her with shock that she still loved him despite Jason being reckless as he was.

Dana stared at Wayne for a good minute before running out the room.

She ran past Alfred who was about to call them down for dinner.

"Miss Redfield will you have dinner with Master Bruce or shall I send it in your room?" Alfred asked.

"Could you send it in my room please?" Dana requested trying to wipe her tears.

"Of course Miss Redfield," Alfred replied smiling.

Bruce left the room ashamed at his failed attempt to try talking Dana when clearly she wouldn't listen.

That night Dana sat in her room eating when the phone started vibrating and when she looked at the caller I.D. to reveal Joker's name.

"Hello?" Dana asked pressing the phone close to her ear.

"Yes are you Dana Redfield? I found your painting and liked it so much that it holds a special place on my sleigh...the front," Joker said with a chuckle.

"Thank you," Dana said.

"Oh don't mention it dollface now tell you what: Why don't you head over to my lair and I can get you away from that masked freak," Joker suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Dana replied flashing a smirk.

"Splendid I'll see you tomorrow," Joker said.

Dana nodded and hanged up the phone smiling that she held a conversation with the Joker.

She finished eating then went back to her room to draw some more art.

"I take it the talk with Miss Redfield didn't go as you planned Master Bruce," Alfred said cleaning up a glass.

"Everytime I try to get through to her but it's like she's in another world," Bruce explained.

"Give it time Master Bruce, in time Miss Redfield will come around and when she does I think you can safely say you won against Joker," Alfred reassured Bruce.

"You always know what to say," Bruce said patting his butler on the back.

Alfred smiled at that comment.

Dana put on her pajamas and drifted off to sleep as soon as she plopped herself into bed, covered in blankets Jason bought for her during a carnival in Gotham last summer.

She shed a tear thinking about her lover who was no longer here.


	2. Chapter 2 Carousel

Dana Redfield Obsession of The Joker Part 2 Carousel

Gordon sat in his office until Batman came in through the front door.

"So let me guess Dana Redfield is working with Joker?" Jim asked taking a guess.

"Not exactly but more along with the lines of having an unhealthy obsession of the Joker which may tie into Jason Todd a few months ago," Batman explained.

Gordon got up from his seat and walked to stare outside.

"Tell me you have a plan to stop this before things get worse," Gordon said.

Batman looked down then back up again. "I can't promise I'll find Dana but when I do, I'll have a talk with her."

"Good," Gordon said.

When he turned around the caped crusader had already left.

"He really needs to warn me about that," Gordon said to himself.

Dana drove down an alleyway where Harley waited with a sign that said _Welcome Dana Redfield._ Getting out of her car, she followed Quinn into a warehouse where from above Batman narrowed his eyes.

 _Where are you off to Dana?_ Batman asked in his mind.

He jumped to another building looking through the glass window pane then setting a voice hearing device to listen in to their conversation.

"Dana I know you have this obsession of yours truly that ol' Batsy among others think it's unhealthy," Joker started.

Hearing people say that it's unhealthy obsession pissed Dana to the core and made her fists clench even more than before.

"Now now it's ok you're safe here," Joker said touching her hand causing Dana to unclench her fist.

"So Mista J are we going to show her the sleigh?" Harley asked excited.

Joker nodded and pushed a lever revealing the sleigh that Quinn asked for, Dana smile went wide as she saw this beautiful marvel in front of her.

Batman couldn't believe what he saw so without hesitation he crashed through the window landing perfectly.

"Well look who decided to join the party," Joker said.

"Joker I am here to stop your plan to bomb Gotham this Christmas," Batman proclaimed.

Harley went to attack but was quickly disposed of and Joker was met with a hard punch in the face by Batman.

Dana meanwhile sneaked by and hopped on the sleigh and pressed a button to turn on the engine.

Batman turned around to see the supposed Christmas traditional sleigh fly into the air.

"DANA!" Batman quickly got out and hoped in the Batmobile to follow her.

Dana grabbed some explosives and dropped them on busy streets killing innocent lives, for the first time ever she felt more...alive dropping all these bombs.

Batman avoided falling buildings and skyscrapers because of the incoming bombs.

"Sir what's going on? I read a news report that bombs are being dropped from above," Alfred said over the radio.

"I noticed, Alfred how soon can you send the Batwing over because driving in this is not a good idea," Batman asked turning a corner barely missing a falling rock statue of Gotham City.

"Sending it now sir it should be on it's way now," Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred," Batman thanked his butler.

"No problem Master Bruce but when you decide to bring Miss Redfield please for your sake and mine don't kill her," Alfred reminded him.

"I won't harm her enough to kill her I promise Alfred," Batman made a promise not to kill for any reason.

Dana was dropping more bombs until she saw the Batwing whizzing past her.

"Ok time to clip your wings little bat," Dana said tossing an explosive at it.

Joker finally regained conscious to see his sleigh's explosives hitting and exploding the Batwing causing it to spin out of control until it skidded into cold hard granite.

"Dana did it! She did the unthinkable, she destroyed one of Batman's favorite toys!" Joker shouted laughing insanely.

The Batmobile stopped and Batman came out, grabbing Joker by his neck and lifting him up 10 ft of the ground.

"Why? Why did you do this to her? You took an innocent girl who just wanted someone to be by her side and you took her away like you did Jason," Batman said angrily closing his grip on Joker.

A single gunshot to Batman's arm forced him to let go of Joker.

Stepping out of the fire was a bloody Dana holding a single loaded 9mm pistol aiming at Batman.

Joker began laughing as he stomped on his arm that was shot making Batman scream in pain and agony.

Dana dropped the gun and passed out but Joker caught her as Batman saw his last chance get taken.

"No….Dana," Batman said as they both disappeared.

The next moment Bruce wakes up to see Alfred wrapping up a bandage on the fresh gunshot wound to the arm.

"Alfred…" Bruce tried to speak.

"Master Bruce you need to keep still so I can tend your wound," Alfred replied sharply.

When final bandages were placed, Bruce stood up on the table able to move a little bit, not able to keep going.

"Now Master Bruce you need to rest up and heal," Alfred suggested.

Bruce agreed to his butler's terms even though there was a part of him that wanted to chase after Dana and pull her away from Joker's grasp.

"Hey Bruce been a long time since we've met," said an all too familiar voice.

Red Hood walked from the shadows and removed his mask revealing Jason Todd.

"Master Todd you're alive," Alfred said surprised to see him still alive.

"How ya doing Alfred? You look well but I'm not for you; all I want is Brucie boy," Jason said walking towards Bruce.

"What do you want Jason?" Bruce said looking up at him.

"I want my girlfriend back Bruce; oh wait she's with that clown freak JOKER!" Jason shouted angrily.

Bruce wanted to hit him but fate told him not to press his luck with his now injured arm.

"Once I find Joker I'll kill him then I'm going to finish what I started with you Bruce," Jason warned turning to walk away.

"Do you know where they are?" Bruce asked.

Jason said nothing and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Bruce's head.

"I will find them with or without your help Bruce it's your choice," Jason said.

"Then we need to find them together," Bruce suggested.

Jason removed the gun from his head then put it away in a holster still pissed off at Bruce but trusted him enough to get Dana back.


End file.
